Asi Fue
by MOON SAILOR-PINK
Summary: Perdona si te hago llorar, perdona si te hago sufrir...Serena recuerda con esta cancion el amor que la lastimo pero gracias a ello conocio a la persona mas divina que ella pudiera conocer...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko la historia es mia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>****ASI FUE****<br>**

**Serena POV**

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa en la que vivía escuchando una canción cuando mi esposo se me acerco,

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto.

Pues estoy escuchando la canción _así fue_ de playa limbo – le dije.

¿Enserio? Déjame escuchar – me pidió.

Ten – le dije mientras le pasaba un audífono.

¿Sabes? Esa canción me recuerda lo que paso hace años – le dije mientras me recostaba en el, mientras el me abrazaba.

Si es cierto – me dijo pasando sus manos por mis cabellos.

**Perdona si te hago llorar**

**Perdona si te hago sufrir**

**Pero es que no esta en mis manos**

**Pero es que no esta en mis manos**

**Me he enamorado, me he enamorado**

**Me enamore.**

**Perdona si te causo dolor**

**Perdona si te digo adiós**

**Como decirle que te amo**

**Como decirle que te amo**

**Si me ha preguntado**

**Yo le dije que no**

**Yo le dije que no.**

◘**FLASH BACK◘**

_Estaba en mi cuarto llorando porque mi novio Seiya se había ido y no me había dicho ni una palabra de que se iba, no me llamo ni una carta nada solo se fue y me dejo._

_Pase mucho tiempo llorando por el nunca había llorado tanto por alguien como lo hice por el, mis amigas trataban de animarme me decían que saliera a distraerme pero cualquier cosa me recordaba a el, cualquier lugar que viera me recordaba los momentos que estuve junto a el._

_Serena ya no llores, el no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas – me decía mi amiga Mina._

_Si Serena Mina tiene razón no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo aquí encerrado llorando por Seiya que ni hombre – me dijo Rei._

_Tengo una idea por que no salimos – me dijo Lita._

_Si es una buena idea Lita – dijo Amy-_

_No se chicas no me siento con ánimos de salir – les dije._

_No seas así Serena veras que nos vamos a divertir – me dijo Mina_

_Si Serena nos divertiremos – me dijeron a coro mis amigas._

_Esta bien me convencieron – les dije._

_Siiiiiii! – gritaron todas._

_Después de que me convencieran nos encontrábamos en el parque de diversiones subiéndonos a todos los juegos que pudiéramos, me la estaba pasando muy bien no me acordaba de Seiya para nada._

_Estaba caminando hacia donde vendían dulces cuando choque con alguien y me hizo que callera, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego._

_Lo siento estas bien no vi por donde iba – me dijo el extraño con el que había chocado mientras me tenia agarrada._

_No te preocupes fui yo la que no veía por donde iba – le dije mientras me levantaba._

_Mucho gusto me llamo Darién Chiba – me dijo extendiéndome su mano._

_Serena Tsukino mucho gusto – le dije._

_No me había dado cuenta como era el, pero era muy guapo era alto pelo color negro ojos azul zafiro y un cuerpo con musculo no muchos pero si los suficientes para hacer suspirar a cualquiera._

_Bueno me tengo que ir fue un gusto haberte conocido Darien – le dije mientras daba la vuelta para ir con las chicas._

_Esa no fue la única vez que vi a Darién lo veía en muchos lados y cada vez que nos veíamos hablábamos de todo, Darién resulto ser un chico muy lindo y gracioso me divertía cuando estaba con el, me conto que tenia 18 años y que había entrado a la universidad para estudiar medicina y poder ser pediatra porque le encantaban los niños._

_Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos me pregunto si tenia novio y yo le conté lo que me había pasado con Seiya._

_Ese sujeto no tiene perdón mira que dejarte así sin decirte nada – me decía Darién enojado._

_No te preocupes Darién eso ya es pasado si el quiso que así fuera así fue – le dije._

_Mientras mas conocía a Darién mas me gustaba pasar tiempo con el las chicas decían que estaba enamorada de Darién pero yo no lo creía solo me sentía a gusto estando con el._

_Un día de esos Darién me llamo y me pidió que nos viéramos en el parque dijo que tenia algo que decirme._

_Uhmmm veras Serena no se como decirte esto así que solo te lo diré de una vez – me dijo nervioso._

_Me gustas, me he enamorado de ti – me dijo viéndome a los ojos directamente._

_Yo me quede en shock no esperaba algo asi de parte de el, no se lo que paso pero la respuesta que le di me sorprendió mucho._

_A mi también me gustas Darien – le dije._

_El solo se me quedo viendo sonriendo y me pregunto._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto._

_S i – le dije yo lanzándome a sus brazos._

_Gracias por aceptar – me dijo mientras me abraza, levanto un poco mi cabeza y me beso fue un beso lento y muy dulce transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que teníamos._

_Los meses fueron pasando y yo era muy feliz con Darién el me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a el, pero no todo siempre es felicidad un día que iba caminando por el parque me encontré con Seiya no esperaba encontrarme nunca mas pensaba en irme pero el me vio y me detuvo._

**Soy honesta con el y contigo**

**A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**

**Si tú quieres seremos amigos**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**

**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**

**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**

**Ni me hagas más daño, ya no.**

**Tu bien sabes**

**Que no fue mi culpa**

**Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada**

**Y a pesar que llore como nunca**

**Ya no seguías de mi enamorado**

**Luego te fuiste**

**Y que regresabas**

**No me dijiste**

**Y sin más nada**

**¿Por qué? no sé**

**Pero fue así**

**Así fue.**

_Serena – me dijo._

_¿Como estas? – me pregunto._

_Pues estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar – le dije._

_Me alegro, ¿sabes no te he olvidado? – me dijo_

_Pues lo siento Seiya pero yo si te olvide – le dije algo molesta por lo que dijo._

_Sabes que podemos volver a intentarlo yo se que tu aun no me has dejado de amar – me dijo muy seguro._

_Lo siento Seiya pero no puedo regresar contigo – le dije._

_Además tu fuiste el que se fue y no me dijo nada ni adonde te ibas o si ibas a regresar o no_

_Se que no te lo dije pero por favor perdóname – me dijo se miraba que estaba arrepentido_

_No puedo Seiya ya no te amo lo siento_

_¿Hay otra persona? –me dijo algo enojado_

_Me he enamorado de otra persona es alguien muy especial, no es nada comparado contigo el me enseño a perdonarte y a olvidar todo el dolor que tu me hiciste – le dije mientras pensaba en Darién._

_Soy honesta con el y contigo lo amo y a ti te he olvidado._

_Siento mucho todo el daño que te cause – me dijo Seiya mirándome a los ojos._

_No te preocupes podemos intentar se amigos le dije – con una sonrisa._

_Si no suena tan mal – me dijo con una sonrisa triste_

_Si, cuando quieras hablar llámame este es mi nuevo numero – le dije mientras le tendía un papel con mi numero._

_Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Seiya ya no lo volví a ver ni me llamo no se que paso con el si se fue de la o ciudad o no pero donde quiera que este le deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_Claro tuve que decirle a Darién de que vi a Seiya pero el no se molesto solo me pregunto si lo amaba y yo se dije que a Seiya ya lo había olvidado y que a el lo amaba como no había amado a alguien jamás._

_Unos años después nos casamos y vivíamos muy felices Darién termino la universidad y ahora es un importante pediatra y yo soy una abogada, no podía pedir mas a la vida y le agradezco por haberme puesto a Darién en mi camino._

**Te brinde la mejor de las suertes**

**Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte**

**Y hoy que has vuelto**

**Ya vez solo hay nada**

**Ya no debo, no puedo quererte**

**Ya no te amo**

**Me he enamorado**

**De un ser divino**

**De un buen amor**

**Que me enseño**

**A olvidar**

**Y a perdonar**

**FIN FLASH BACK◘**

Sabes le agradezco a la vida por haberte conocido ese día en el parque de diversiones – le dije mientras le daba un beso.

Y yo estoy mas que complacido en haberte conocido amor.

Y como dice la canción me he enamorado de un ser divino – le dije mientras lo miraba con amor.

Te amo – le dije

Yo igual – me contesto.

Gracias a que Seiya se fue puede conocer a Darién y ser realmente feliz….

**Soy honesta con el y contigo**

**A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**

**Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**

**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**

**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**

**Ni me hagas más daño, ya no**

**Ya no**

◘***◘*****FIN*◘*◘**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es mi primer fic<strong>

**me decidi hacer un One shot**

**porque creia que seria lo mejor**

**para comenzar, esta inspirado **

**en la cancion _asi fue de playa_**

**_limbo_ por favor no sean tan malas**

** y dejen un reviws aunque**

**sea :-) me dicen que tal les parecio**

**se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias**

**mientras sean constructivas**

**Adios...**


End file.
